


Gar gar ga za forever

by asarahworld



Series: zoms and poms [7]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Trailer, Movie: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Relationships: Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus
Series: zoms and poms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471007
Kudos: 20





	Gar gar ga za forever

Zed’s entire body whipped back from the force of the punch. Addison was yelling at him and through the haze, he wasn’t entirely certain what she was talking about.

“…we had gotten past this, Zed. I thought we were going to be there for each other, no matter what anybody else said.”

How could she be talking about being there for each other, when she was the one going off with the new kids?

“You can’t just not tell me something like that. Zed, this is something important. I love your Zombie, I do, he’s a part of you, but you’re more than that. You’re a zombie, not a monster. If your Z-band is malfunctioning, you need to get a new one.” Addison said hotly, though most of her anger was the result of her concern and love.

It didn’t work like that. Zombies couldn’t afford health insurance, and even if they could – the Zombie mutation was a pre-existing condition and wouldn’t be covered anyway. 

She continued: “I shouldn’t be finding this out from Wyatt of all peo-”

“You shouldn’t be finding out from Wyatt,” Zed growled, “in the first place, Addison.” Wyatt. He’d had just about enough of Wyatt.

“No, I shouldn’t! You should have been the one to tell me, Zed,” her voice trembled.

“The Z-band’s working fine, Addison,” he deflected. “It’s like when I hacked the old one. Well, Eliza actually did the hacking. With her laptop -”

“You’re hacking your Z-band again? Zed, I shouldn’t need to remind you how dangerous that is.”

She wasn’t listening to what he was saying. “I didn’t do anything to my Z-band, Addison,” Zed said quietly.

“So you admit there’s something wrong,” she said shakily.

Zed groaned. “That…moonstone thing the wolves have, it split the screen open.” He pulled the sleeve of his varsity jacket up to reveal the cracked Z-band. “That’s what happened at the pep rally.”

“So watching Wyatt, quote unquote, ‘save’ me at the pep rally has nothing to do with this? What about when you accused me of being ‘into him’, and then walking off without letting me say anything?”

“You want to talk about Wyatt? Let’s talk about Wyatt, Addi.” Zed said savagely.

Addison crossed her arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think it means?” Zed nearly snapped, growling lowly.

“I don’t know, Zed! I make friends with the new kids, and you start acting insanely jealous. The cheer routine goes wrong and he caught me. He was standing right there, Zed. I think it means that you’re jealous. That… you love me.”

Zed sighed incredulously. “I love you. Yeah, I love you. I don’t know how many times I’ve told you that. I don’t even know how many times I’ve heard you say that.”

“Zed, I just… I know that you love me, I do.” Addison took both Zed’s hands in her own. “I think we should go on that date now.”

“Yeah, about that… see, I was planning on taking you back to that ice cream shop. But with the anti-monster laws back in effect, I don’t think we’re gonna make it back there.”

“So we’ll stay at your place. Or mine. I’ve got ice cream. Or better yet, we pick up the ice cream and go back to yours. That way we don’t risk curfew. Even if it’s not fair.” She switched to hold one hand in hers (the one strapped with a cracked Z-band), cuddling against his side. “We’re gonna do what we wanna,” she said softly. “I love you, too. Gar gar ga za forever.”

“Gar gar ga za,” Zed said quietly.

“Zed,” Addison looked up into the zombie’s eyes, “I mean it. Gar gar ga za forever. I love you so much, I don’t know what I’d do without you any more. The Aceys during the summer, or whatever’s going to happen with the wolves now, nothing can change the way I feel about you.”

“I, I guess I knew that. Hey, what kind of ice cream is in the freezer? Vanilla, vanilla, or vanilla?” Zed joked, watching his girlfriend laugh at the bad joke.

“I bet there’s chocolate sauce in the back of the fridge.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Zed grinned, “and if there’s not, you get to carry the ice cream back to Zombietown.”

“And if there is,” was it cheating if Addison had seen it there this morning? “then you get to carry me back to Zombietown,” she laughed.

“Done,” Zed picked up the pace, Addison still giggling beside him.


End file.
